


as usual

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: mornings, as usual
Relationships: Ikki/Kent (Amnesia)
Kudos: 5





	as usual

**Author's Note:**

> nerds

“Ken, I’m off to work, now. Thank you for making me coffee, I’m sure it’s perfect as usual.”

Right cheek up for the first kiss, head tilted back for the second kiss to the forehead, then finally left cheek up for the third kiss. Some days Kent’s neck would pop at least once, sometimes even twice, especially after long nights of working on his papers and research. Ikki always made fun of him a little for it. Luckily today was a pop-free day so Kent got some peace from all of that.

“Goodbye, Ikkyu. Don’t forget to bring home milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
